


Stronger

by Abbie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/pseuds/Abbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always thought you liked stronger women," Slade had said to Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger

"I always thought you liked stronger women," Slade had said to Oliver.

He thought her weak, helpless, soft. Because she couldn’t physically fight back. Couldn’t hold her own with assassins and mercenaries and Mirakuru-jacked convicts.

Oliver’s women had always been “stronger” than Felicity.

Later, tracing thin scratches on her throat from the too-close press of a sword, she’d laugh, hard and bitter and watery.

Felicity may not have been strong in the ways Slade was used to measuring, but he’d been so very wrong.

Felicity wasn’t one of Oliver’s women. She was his partner.

And _she_ had been the one to lay him low.

Brimming with a low anger, she’d lie on her bed and stare at the dark ceiling and mutter, “Weak, my ass.”


End file.
